Dave in "Pokemon Emergency!"
by Psychotic Pikachu
Summary: Another hillarious chapter. Today on pokemon! Dave tries to turn in pikachu for rape! Pikachu pleads insanity! Misty catches up with her lover...Dave! Dave tries to give his Pikachu to Team Rocket! Team Rockets therapy worked! Joy and Jenny love encounter


Dave ran through town holding Pikachu in his arms. "I can't believe you took advantage of me you little perv." he told it. Pikachu grinned. Dave was running by the Police station when officer Jenny jumped out and grabbed him by the arm.   
  
"Are you stealing that pokemon young man!?" she asked him, shoving him against the wall.   
  
"Actually, no, I was on my way to drown it in the river."  
  
"That's pokemon brutality!" she yelled beginning to beat him silly.  
  
"And this is police brutality, I outta sue!" yelled Dave. Jenny quickly put away her bully club and blushed. "Look, I just want to turn in this Pikachu."  
  
"What did it do?"  
  
"Uh...I'd rather not talk about it..."  
  
"It looks hurt." she said looking at it. Dave looked down too. Pikachu had his tongue hanging out of it's mouth and was twitching wildly while laughing some sort of odd psycho laugh.  
  
"Don't think you can get away by pleading insanity you little son of a bi--" Dave stopped and looked up at the giant eraser above his head. "Uh, you son of a gun!" The eraser vanished. Dave breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I think we better get it to a pokemon center." said Officer Jenny.  
  
"Theres really no need to--ahhhh!" Dave yelled as he was pulled onto a motorcycle. They sped through town, hitting several pedestrians along the way. Soon they crashed through the door of the pokemon center.   
  
"We have an emergency!" yelled Jenny.  
  
"No we don't! The only thing wrong with this Pikachu is his head!"   
  
"Give it to me." Nurse Joy said. She looked it over. "Wow, he looks insane."  
  
"He's doing that to help his case!" Dave protested.  
  
"We'll have to put it to sleep." said Nurse Joy. Dave threw his hands in the air for victory. All of a sudden Pikachu stopped acting.  
  
"Cha...?" it asked.   
  
"Oh never mind, he'll be fine." said Nurse Joy. Dave threw up his arms in fustration. "At least heal Clefairy," he said. Nurse Joy nodded and put it in the machine.   
  
"You wait here while it heals." said Joy, "C'mon, I got something to show you Jenny." Both of the women walked off. Dave looked down at Pikachu.   
  
"You're staying in the pokeball." he said chucking the ball at it. Pikachu dodged it. Dave noticed a light go off on the machine. "Looks like Clefairy is healed." he said taking out the ball, "Clefairy, kick it in the nuts!" he yelled and Clefairy began to chase Pikachu around the room. It managed to get in a good swift kick bringing Pikachu to the ground. Dave put Pikachu in the pokeball. Just then the doors slid open and in walked Misty.   
  
"Dave!" she yelled embracing him.  
  
"Ahh! Clefairy get her off of me!!" Dave yelled. Clefairy ran up and started pounding on her but she held on to Dave.   
  
"Isn't this great! Ive found my love at last!" she yelled. Dave prayed for a miracle. Sure enough in came Team Rocket.   
  
"Yes!" yelled Dave.   
  
"Oh, save me Dave!" yelled Misty wraping her legs around his head.  
  
"No!" yelled Dave.  
  
"We've come to take your pokemon!" said Jessie. She was wearing...normal clothes!  
  
"I see the counseling helped." said Dave. They both nodded.  
  
"I like football! And hot girls!" said James.   
"And I like makeup, and shopping!" said Jesse. Dave applauded.   
  
"At least now you wont warp the youth of tomorrow...you want a pokemon?" asked Dave. They nodded again.   
  
"Have a Pikachu." Dave said tossing them a pokeball.  
  
"Yes, we finally got Pikachu!" they yelled opening the ball up. They looked at Pikachu who grinned.   
  
"What is it doing?" asked James. Just then it began to hump James' leg. "Ahhhh! Get it off!" yelled James. He grabbed it and chucked it against the wall. He and Jesse took off running, then came Pikachu, with Dave and Clefairy close behind.   
  
"We can hide in here!" yelled Jesse running into a room. James followed her. They stood dumbfounded, mouths wide open when they saw what was happening.  
  
"Oh, uh hi." said Joy hiding a Dildo behind her back.   
  
"Um, we were just...um..." said Jenny. Jesse screamed.  
  
"No! I can feel the efects of my therepy wearing off!" yelled Jesse. James drooled. Jesse grabbed his arm and they ran out of the building.   
  
"No! You forgot Pikachu!" Dave yelled, "Damn..."  
  
"Dave! You were so brave, let me give you a kiss!" yelled Misty. Dave screamed, jumped on Officer Jennys motorcycle, and took off.   
  
  



End file.
